


Camp Homo

by thegaydemons



Series: Late nights [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydemons/pseuds/thegaydemons
Summary: When a closeted Dipper meets a pervert camp counselour plus a sexually frusturated camper, life can only get oe complicated.





	Camp Homo

Bills first day being a camp counselor and it was already going better than he expected. He had just found one of the cutest boys he’d seen at the camp breaking some rules, well there hadn’t really been any rules restricting what they were doing but it sure was questionable. He was just going out for a late night walk, hoping to get some fresh air and clear his mind. He wasn’t expecting to run into two kids who had decided to sneak out. At first he just heard a small voice, timid and nervous, mumbling something incoherent. Then a deeper voice came, with reassuring words and hushed noises. He was about to bust them for being so far away from camp and for being out this late but then their situation came into full view. A tall and lanky boy came into sight, with brown hair and squared shoulders, straddling a much smaller boy. The smaller boy in question had huge eyes and chocolate colored hair, his small arms holding on tight to the boy above him as they sloppily shared open mouthed kisses and grinded onto each other. Bill couldn’t help but be mesmerized, he’s always had a thing for little boys, that was the whole reason he decided to become an all boys camp counselor. Just as he was about to start touching himself to the scene before him a twig snapped underneath him. Both boys immediately stopped and hurried to look around.. “W-wirt, what was that?” The smaller boy squeaked, his face was flushed from the kisses but he wore a panicked expression. Dipper Pines was his name, a small squeamish kid who came to Bill any chance he got. The blond had a taken a liking to the awkward brunette and opted to help him with anything.

The older boy, Wirt whatever-his-last-name-is, had shown promise. He wasn’t as cute as Dipper was but he would do, he was smart and mature but couldn’t hold a candle compared to his Pinetree. Bill decided all he could do was confront the kids, hopefully they hadn’t noticed him spying on them through the foliage. He sprung from behind the trees and confronted them, “and just what do you think you two are doing this late at night?!” He said as they scrambled to get off each other. Dipper looked mortified but Wirt held strong, showing no regret as he scoffed at the older man. “What were we doing? We were just- RUN!” Wirt quickly turned around and headed for the trees, Dipper following suit but wasn’t as lucky. A root protruding from the ground was his fate and a fuming Bill was there to catch him. “You wouldn’t be trying to run away from me now would you sapling?” The blond asked in a false honeyed tone, getting a frantic Dipper shaking his head in reply. “Good, now we’ll head back to my office, you have a lot of explaining to do kitten.”

Hucking Dipper over his shoulder he made his way back to camp, Wirt hiding an earshot away with a problem in his pants and a grudge against a certain blond haired counselor.

Xxx

When Bill and Dipper arrived back at camp it was almost midnight. The moon peeked over the tall trees to admire the serene setting. A slamming door could be heard as Bill entered his office, ruining the calm scene as he locked the door and took a seat behind his desk. “So, Pinetree,” he asked, clasping his hands under his chin, “care to explain what I saw out there tonight?

Dipper was a wreck, his knees were wobbly and his hands shaky, not to mention the blush that spread over his entire face at the mention of his situation. “Well, I-um you see, I didn’t-no I-” Bill cut him off with a hand as he began to speak. “What _I_ think happened out there was one of my best campers decided to _blatantly_ disobey my rules to sneak out and fool around with a partner, am I correct?” A lump began to form in Dippers throat as he tried to form a response. “I-I know i-it looks bad but I just-I never thought-” “Never thought _what_ Pinetree?”

Dipper was on the verge of tears as he tried to answer back to his favorite counselor. “I-i never thought I’d get the chance to kiss a boy…” Bill was taken down a few pegs by the soft response. “I, um come from a small town in California...I don’t know any boys that are interested in boys and I’m so-so awkward, I never thought I’d g-get to be with anyone.” He curled up into a little ball, clutching at his arms as he tried to explain. “I wanted to experience it, just once. I’m sorry...” Tears had begun to fall as the small boy looked into Bill’s eyes. He tried to return the look with a soft understanding gaze but he was still upset, why had that little brat, out of all people, get to touch his Pinetree first? “Well, I understand but I still have to punish you.” Bill looked around the room, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. “I don’t want you doing inappropriate things with that boy any more, okay?” A quick nod. “And, if you have anymore urges like this,” he leaned forward and lowered is voice, “I want you to come to me to… _relieve_ yourself.”

That caused Dipper to jump in his seat a bit. A new blush had come back full force as the blond shot him a wink and stood up from his desk. “I don’t think… I quite understand sir.” Was all he could say as the older man made his way towards him. Bill couldn't help but drink in the sight before him, his Pinetree with swollen lips and puffy eyes, a cotton camp grade t-shirt was stretched from his earlier encounter and was falling off his shoulder revealing soft, unmarked skin. He leaned over the brunette, one hand on the back of his chair as he looked him straight in his mocha colored eyes. “Pinetree, you are by far my most favorite camper and I wouldn’t want to see anything bad happen to you.” Hot breath ghosted his ear as Bill leaned to whisper something beside him, “So listen to me when I tell you to stay away from that boy.” Bill kneeled down in front of the brunette, not at all shocked to see his face red as a tomato, and asked him a simple question. “Do you trust me?” The look in his teal eyes had so much confidence Dipper could only nod his head. “Good. I don’t know what you and that kid were doing in the woods but I can make you feel...much better.” He reached up and put his palm against his chubby cheeks, bringing his face close and pressed a firm kiss to his flushed lips, unbuttoning Dippers shorts as he was lost in the kiss. He freed the half hard member, the cool breeze causing him to moan into Bill’s mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and explore the wet cavern. 

Latching onto the boy's lower lip he gently started to pump the boy, soon his small cock was fully erect and Bill was ready for the fun. He release his Saplings lips, who whined a bit at the lost but was soon whimpering for a different reason. Bill wrapped his mouth around the small length, bobbing his head back and forth, occasionally licking along the slit which cause the boys to moan so loud he had to bite his fist just to stay quiet. 

Meanwhile, Wirt couldn't help but stare in disbelief. He was both angry and jealous, though jealous of whom he didn’t know. He had come to this camp against his will to participate in stupid camp activities he had no interest in to pass the time until he had to go back to hell/school. This however, was much more than he expected. The strain in his pants was a problem he had to deal with on a daily and he thought with this kid maybe he would be able to relieve himself a bit easier but then this dumb blond had to get in the way. The worst part was that he was hot, incredibly hot. So hot that watching them both in the act, Wirt couldn’t help but relieve himself right there. Dipper’s hair was a mess and his mouth was hung open, one hand in his mouth and the other in Bill’s hair. He almost couldn’t help himself when he saw Dipper cum, his face covered in sweat as he felt pure pleasure. Bill swallowing the thick liquid greedily, a bit escaping and rolling down his chin.

Wirt swore that Bill threw him a quick glance, a smirk lacing his features. But he must have been mistaken, because it was gone as soon as it came and Bill was busy taking care of what was left of Dipper. Said brunette was still red in the face, a look of ecstasy written on his face as he looked at Bill like he was some sort of angel. Looks like summer camp is gonna be more interesting than he thought.


End file.
